


Lost & Found

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Booker | Sebastien le Livre Whump, Failed escape, Gen, Kozak gets what's coming to her, Rescue, TOG To the Rescue, TW: Mentions of open wounds, Trail of Blood, Where do you think you're going?, Whumptober 2020, no. 10, no. 5, tw: mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: When the team gets a call from Copley that Booker's in trouble they don't hesitate, he's still their brother... they're going to get him.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Nile Freeman
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947640
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

> No. 5: Where do you think you're going?: On the run / Failed escape / Rescue  
> No. 10: They look so pretty when they bleed: Blood loss / Internal Bleeding/ Trail of Blood

The trail of blood was unmistakable, the injuries must be bad to have left a trail like this. Joe and Nicky looked at each other and did their best not think too much about it. Nile frowned as they followed the trail through the warehouse trying to find their quarry.

When they'd gotten the call from Copley none of them had hesitated. Banished or not he was their friend, their brother, they wouldn't leave him alone. They wouldn't abandon or betray him like he'd done to them.

They came to what had to be the last room and heard a voice on the other side of the door.

“Where do you think you're going hmmm? Did you really think you could escape me again?”

Their blood ran cold, Kozak. But how? For the moment that didn't matter. The three of them looked at one another, nodded and then burst through the door. Nicky's shot took Kozak out like they should have months ago, while Joe's eyes landed on Booker. He looked like Hell, but his wounds were healing. Slowly...slower than they should have.

“Book?” Joe moved to crouch next to the bloody Frenchman, “You with us?”

Booker's blue eyes blinked open and he groaned, “Oui mon ami.” He coughed up blood, making Joe frown.

“What happened?”

“She found me.” He said, coughing again, “Can we...get out of here? Please.”

Joe nodded and helped Booker up, “You're healing slower than usual.”

“No shit... she pumped me full of something... heparin and something else, I don't remember.”

Nile frowned, “Heparin's an anti-coagulant, that's bad.”

“I know.” Book leaned heavy on Joe, “Everything hurts, every bled more, took longer to heal. Think it's... working its way outta my system though.”

“Good, let's get you back to the safe house, get you cleaned up.”

Nicky's jaw clenched and he put a couple extra bullets into Kozak for good measure and then let Nile lead the way out, moving behind Joe and Booker to cover their backs as they made their way out of the cleared building.

Booker may have betrayed them, but he was still family and there wasn't anything they'd do for family.

* * *

Oui mon ami = Yes my friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always, kudos/comments aren't necessary but appreciated.


End file.
